starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
CT-7567
CT-7567 kodenavnet Rex var Elite kaptajn (senere Veteran kaptajn) under Clone Wars . Sammen med general Anakin Skywalker og kommandør Ahsoka Tano ledte han Legion 501. Biografi Et nummer og et navn CT-7567 var en klon af Jango Fett ligesom alle de andre kloner. Ligesom med de fleste andre officerer opdagede Kaminorianerne hurtigt hans leder evner og fik officer uddannelse. CT-7567 var med under første slag om Geonosis og ledte sin enhed der. Han tjente med flere Jedi generaler gennem tiden og lærte at respektere dem og deres evner. På grund af hans aggression på slagmarken, fik han et ry for at være en af de bedste klon soldater. På grund af hans dygtighed og ydeevne, blev han trukket tilbage fra sin enhed og var blandt de 100 Klon Officerer som kom til Kamino for at blive special uddannet til en ARC soldat af en anden ARC soldat ved navn Alpha-17. Alpha-17 holdtnøje opsyn med , CT-7567 og hans kollega soldater når de skulle udholde hårde øvelser der skulle give dem, selvstændig tænkning, improvisation og individualitet. Optrædener *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''The Clone Wars: The Galactic Photobook'' *''The Clone Wars: The New Padawan'' *''The Clone Wars: Operation: Huttlet'' *''The Clone Wars: Anakin in Action!'' *''The Clone Wars: Battle at Teth'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Watch Out for Jabba the Hutt!'' *''The Clone Wars: Prepare for Battle'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Movie Storybook'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''The Clone Wars: Jedi Heroes'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Clone Cadets" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Shipyards of Doom'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Rising Malevolence" *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Rookies" *''The Clone Wars: Grievous Attacks!'' *''The Clone Wars: Defenders of the Republic'' *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (In Gaming Location: Training Room) *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Downfall of a Droid" *''The Clone Wars: R2-D2's Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Rescue in the Sky'' *''The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Duel of the Droids" *''The Clone Wars: Journey Through Hyperspace'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Bombad Jedi" *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Dooku Captured" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' mobile game *"Keep the Faith!" - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.2 *"Terror on the Twilight" - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.5 *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Jedi Crash" *''The Clone Wars: Planets in Peril'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Defenders of Peace" *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Trespass" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Blue Shadow Virus" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Mystery of a Thousand Moons" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Storm Over Ryloth" *''The Clone Wars: The Battle for Ryloth'' *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (In Gaming Location: Ryloth) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' (DS) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Holocron Heist" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Cargo of Doom" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Children of the Force" *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "The Zillo Beast" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "The Zillo Beast Strikes Back" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Landing at Point Rain" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Weapons Factory" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Legacy of Terror" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Brain Invaders" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Grievous Intrigue" *''The Clone Wars: The Hunt for Grievous'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "The Deserter" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "The Mandalore Plot" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Voyage of Temptation" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "ARC Troopers" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Sphere of Influence" *''The Clone Wars: Day One'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "The Academy" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Assassin" *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' *"Hunted" - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.16 *"Burn the Behemoth!" - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.17 *"The Only Good Clanker" - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.26 *"Night Moves!" - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.27 *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Overlords" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Ghosts of Mortis" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "The Citadel" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Counterattack" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Citadel Rescue" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Padawan Lost" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Water War" *''The Clone Wars: Warriors of the Deep'' *"A Small Scrappy War!" - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.33 *"Speaking Silently" - Star Wars Insider 139 *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Darkness on Umbara" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "The General" *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures - "Battle of Umbara" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Plan of Dissent" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Carnage of Krell" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Kidnapped" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Slaves of the Republic" *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Escape from Kadavo" *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (In Gaming Location: War Room) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }}